


Cocktails and Conjuring

by FemaleJaeger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Based on a dream I had, Cussing, Dark Magic, Demonic Possession, Demons, Gen, One Shot, Other, Party, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemaleJaeger/pseuds/FemaleJaeger
Summary: A fun party turns into demon summoning when Haggar shows up.





	Cocktails and Conjuring

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based off a dream I had, so be warned, it's weird. I was thinking about this all day. I filled in the holes a bit and I subbed in Team Voltron for the people because my actual dream involved people y'all don't know but for the most part this is what happened in my dream.

You were at a party, finally. It was being held in the castle. There was loud music, lots of drunk people but also a lot of dancing, laughter and smiles. You were there with the Voltron team. Each of you had gotten pulled in separate directions once the party started but you didn’t mind because you had found a small group who were dancing to the lively music. You joined them relishing in the moment of anonymity and fun, for once you weren’t a defender of the universe but just another party-goer. It wasn’t until you started really looking around that there were some troubled faces around the room. It made you feel uneasy. Then the whispers started. Even on the makeshift dance floor, you could hear the people around you whispering to each other urgently. You pulled one of your “friends” (Someone who you were dancing with) closer and asked what was up. They replied that someone had gone missing from the party but they brushed it off as they probably left or went home with someone. Your unease was growing.

Before you knew it, the worried faces outnumbered the happy ones and eventually there was screaming coming from the next room. You rushed over to see the commotion. It was a hysterical alien crying about missing their boyfriend. Everyone in the room shared a glance before consoling and asking if he had possibly gone to the bathroom. You ran to start finding you friends.

Since you hadn't seen anyone inside, you checked the entire field outside the castle where the party had spilled over. There was no sign of anyone that you came with. While it was possible that they had left of their own accord you couldn’t help the rising anxiety swelling in your body. Pidge could have wanted to leave, and Hunk could have offered go back together. Parties weren’t Keith’s thing, too loud and too many people you don’t know so it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility that he ditched. But Lance, he loved this kind of stuff, where was he? And Shiro, was he still inside?

Once you ran back up to the castle you could hear more screams followed by a wave of people exiting through the open hatch. Your stomach turned to cement as you pushed through the crowd to get inside, you had a terrible feeling about this.

Once inside you could see why people were running. There, floating eerily near the staircase, was Haggar. She gave off a faint purple glow and it took you a whole second to realize she was focused on something a few feet away. On the floor there were strange markings in a circle that were black but had the same glow as Hagger. In the middle of those markings, seated with his back straight and legs crossed was Shiro. The first thing that caught your stare was that he wasn’t wearing his helmet but something that looked like a powdered wig? Then you realized that his eyes were all black with a ring of purple where his irises usually were. Well that’s not good.

Your first instinct was to get him out of there so you jumped towards him and he fell over with you on top of him. It had knocked off the wig. He blinked and his eyes cleared to what normal human eyes should look like.

“AHHH!” Haggar screamed as she floated towards you both.

“You have to get out of here.” You started telling him as you got up but he didn’t seem to be listening, “Shiro!” He snapped back into focus as you helped him up, “You have to get out of here, you have to find Pidge and Hunk!”

“But…” He pointed over your shoulder to the approaching floating cloaked figure.

“I know!” You turned him around and pushed him towards the exit, “I’ll deal with it, please go find them!”

He looked back over his shoulder and then nodded his head as he ran out.

You sighed and then turned around. Haggar materialized right next to you!

“SHIT!” You jumped back while drawing your weapon. A laser gun seemed inefficient for dealing with this witch but then again, any weapon seemed lacking when dealing with magic.

You fired at any and all apparitions that appeared within your sights. None of them seemed to be landing on her true body and you weren’t sure how long you could last like this.

Just then, Lance ran into the room. “Y/N! Oh damn!” He drew his own laser rifle as he fought his way to you. “I couldn’t find anyone! What happened?!”

“I don’t know! I went looking for you guys outside and then I came back and Shiro was possessed!” You both fired at Haggar back to back but still nothing was connecting.

Haggar abruptly stopped materializing in different places. She floated in front of Lance. He froze but she didn’t attack. Instead she started talking. “Blue paladin…”

“What do you want?!” You yelled from Lance’s side, almost pushing yourself in between the two of them.

“Hmm, and who are you?” Haggar had barely looked at you but something had suddenly caught her interest.

“Nobody! Leave, now!” You tried to sound commanding but the words were barely making it out of your mouth. You were scared, who wouldn’t be?

“No.” She turned her attention back to Lance, “I haven’t made any sacrifices yet.”

“What the fuck,” Lance whispered to himself. His eyes were locked on Haggar and as she floated away, his body leaned in her direction.

Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. When pulling him in the opposite direction didn’t work and he started walking towards her, you panicked. The first thing you thought was to grab that weird powdered wig Shiro was wearing so you ran over to it.

“You need this, don’t you?” You screamed at Haggar, waving the wig above your head. Her head snapped to you. You sharply inhaled, her stare turning your body to ice.

“I do.” The voice didn’t seem to be coming from her body across the room but it was no doubt her voice inside your head.

“Let him go.” You answered back in your head, two could play this game.

Suddenly Lance was back in control of his body and he stumbled away from Haggar. He looked around and found you. “Y/n, we gotta go, now!” He was already running over to you before you could say anything.

“I saw! She’s commanding a demon! A literal demon! That’s why she needs a sacrifice! I don’t know about you but I am not equipped to handle a demon, let’s get outta here!” He caught your arm and started running to the exit.

“If you won’t be my sacrifice then I will sacrifice myself and then no one will be able to control the demon.” Haggar hadn’t moved from the spot she had lured Lance.

“Wait Lance,” He slowed and stopped albeit very confused. “We can’t let her unleash this demon, what about the others, I still don’t know where the rest of the team is, what if they are in trouble? A demon isn’t going to help anything!”

“But y/n, a demon?” He seemed to be at a loss for words.

“There is something inside me, telling me I can control it, I have to try!” You turned around and gripped the wig in your hand as you took the first step towards Haggar. She smiled.

“No way! I’m not letting you get possessed!” Lance had grabbed both your shoulders to stop you and turned you around. “I get it, you want to save the day but at what cost? Your life? Nope, not today, sorry.” He pushed you back a couple steps.

Suddenly Haggar was screaming. You both turned around to see a swirling storm of lightning and dark energy. She was sacrificing herself! You jumped into the storm without a second thought. Lance was a second too late to follow you.

Once you were in the eye you could see that she was laying on the floor in a heap of cloth. You sat down behind her, like Shiro had been sitting. You placed the wig on your head and suddenly Haggar’s body was disintegrating and coming towards you.

You stayed in your place as the storm died down around you and you could see Lance in your right peripheral.

He noticed the storm diminishing too but his feet turned to lead as he saw you near the cloak on the floor that had definitely been Haggar.

He made his way to you slowly, weary of the last strikes of lightning happening around you.

“Stop!” Your voice surprised him but he was still walking towards you, “Lance, Stop! Don’t get any closer!” He stopped and took a gulp, trying to wet his very, very dry throat. “I don’t know what happened, but-but I th-think I somehow absorbed Haggar’s powers? I don’t know how but that’s what it feels like…”

“I’m sure you're fine,” Lance took another step.

You looked over at him, “I’m not.”

He stopped again. Your eyes… even from a distance, he could see they were dark, too dark.

“I-I think I can hold off the demon though, if I did absorb her power then… then I don’t know, maybe I can stop this from happening.” You looked forward and waved your hands. The markings that you had seen around Shiro now appeared around you.

“W-w-what are you doing!?” Lance didn’t try to move any closer but he didn’t try to leave either.

“Honestly, I don’t know but these were around Shiro when I found him so it must be how the portal or sacrifice or whatever for the demon works.” The edges of your vision were getting darker and you felt a massive drain of energy from your body. You closed your eyes to better focus.

“You don’t even know what you’re doing?!” Lance saw you shiver and your breathing becoming labored. “Stop! Don’t!” He started towards you but there was now a wind pushing him back. He fought through it until he was right behind you.

You felt his hands on your back and you could hear him yell for you. When you opened your eyes again you weren’t with Lance in the castle though. It was just black all around you. Haggar began to materialize in front of you, her glow showed you that you weren’t in a room at all but in an endless expanse of darkness.

“So, you’re an alchemist…” Haggar said more to herself than you.

“I’m not, I don’t even know what that is!”

“I can’t believe a human like you can handle this without falling apart mentally or physically.” Haggar seemed to be observing you like you were a lab rat.

“Human’s can do a lot of things!” You were offended at the way she had used the word human and you didn’t want to think about what she meant by falling apart physically.

“Oh? Can they?”

Suddenly blocks made out of fire were stacking around you. Panic rising with each block that cut off your exit. You had to stay sitting, that much you instinctively knew but you had no idea how to get out of this without dying. You took a breath to find your center, that uncovered to you that this didn’t smell like fire. You began to imagine each block burning out to ash and dust. Soon there was nothing left but a ring of steaming ash around you where the blocks had been.

“Interesting, but I don’t have time for any more games. The demon won’t wait anymore.”

Before you could say anything, Haggar vanished and you were back in the castle. You blinked a few times to reorient yourself. Was this truly the castle? It was on fire! “Lance?!” You voice raising an octave with worry when you couldn't see him.

“I’m here, I haven’t left,” when you looked over your shoulder he wasn’t there. This must be a hallucination, but if you could hear Lance then you couldn’t be too far gone.

You had to clarify though, “Is-is the castle on fire?”

You had asked this question so calmly that Lance took a second to respond, “N-no.” From his perspective you were looking right at him but something about how unfocused your eyes were told him that you couldn’t see him. He also realized why your eyes were so dark, the whites of your eyes had turned black. You still had the same color irises as before but now they were glowing. “What were you seeing with those eyes?” He wondered to himself, out loud he added, “but the lightning is picking back up.”

“Ok,” You answered, first you had to deal with the fire. Was it the work of Haggar or the Demon? You mentally put it out like you had done with the blocks but now you were back to the darkness.

Bars to a prison cell quickly rose up and encaged you. Then there was laughing, it was deep and crackly like it was a voice that hasn’t been used in years, decades, maybe even centuries. “A human, really?”

You looked around to find the owner of the voice but all you found was a visage of smoke and light.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on continuing this because that was where my dream ended but if you really like it and want to see more let me know!


End file.
